Kalibarr
Kalibarr is a lich necromancer who is the main evil in the Heroes of Might and Magic 4 Half-Dead campaign. Background Kalibarr born from Enroth's world, little is known about his early years. He lived in a library of the necromancers. In the Reckoning, Kalibarr used a spell on his own and escaped, but became very weak. He was taken to the Kreegan Demon Realm, where he was imprisoned. Return His apprentice Gauldoth frees him, but is surprised to see that his master's power is almost nothing. His disciple gives him almost the entire kingdom of Nekross, but Kalibarr wanted something else. Get back his power by activating power points. Then Kreegan demons rebellion broke out which Gauldoth has suppressed while activating the power points. After he regained his power Kalibarr introduced a cruel form of terror in Nekross. Everything that Gauldoth had carefully built was turned back by Kalibarr. In addition, he found out the necessary magic object for his secret plan the Deadwood Staff owned by a vampire named Malvich who was a recognized person in Nekross. Gauldoth tried to warn his master that he was only weakening the kingdom, but Kalibarr did not tolerate the disagreement. He threatened his student that if he didn't bring the relic from Malvich, he would kill him. Then, under Kalibarr's rule, Nekross gradually began to decline. Kalibarr also took many children to another world to sacrifice. The Unholy Breath After receiving the evil artifact Kalibarr immediately hurried to his master in another world who was none other than a wicked death god. The death god commanded him to summon it the The Unholy Breath when the planets to align. However, Gauldoth did not allow his master to do so and set out to liberate the kingdom of Nekross. However, Kalibarr learned that Gauldoth was there and began pursuing him for a few days. The half-dead managed to shake him off and escape from this dark world. However, when he began liberating his kingdom and he freed the children, Kalibarr collected his own undead army and followed in the footsteps of his former disciple to kill him. After Gauldoth liberated Nekross with Suraze and the Kreegan demons, he fought his final battle against his former master in the other world. Kalibarr's power was great, but he trusted himself too much and his former apprentice defeated him and his undead army was destroyed. After his death, Gauldoth once again led the necromancers to ascension. Physical Appearances Kalibarr is tall, very thin. Her skin is almost rotten, with some parts of her body almost visible only to her bones. At first, he wore a purple dress, but later on he wore more ragged, dirty, torn clothes. Gauldoth notes that the more Kalibarr regained his strength, he was getting uglier. "And lately I have noticed his undead body is deteriorating. The gray flesh dangles from his bones like rotten cheesecloth." Personaity Kalibarr was already very short-tempered, power hungry even in Gauldoth childhood. He didn't tolerate the resistance at all, he was vengeful against other nercomancers and if someone disagreed with him, he killed him, using his disciple. But initially Kalibarr was really interested in his student. He was unreliable, unsociable. After Gauldoth activated the power points and his mighty power returned Kalibarr become frantic, very arrogant, furious, avid, nihilist. Without exception, he looked at everyone as a tool, he became a cruel tyrant, and everything that Gauldoth had built up had done exactly the opposite. Everyone, even his disciple, feared him.Kalibarr was fanatically loyal to his master the death god and considered it wonderful that a world be completely destroyed. He hated the life and all non undead creatures. He was defeated because he was too self-reliant and too trusting in the power of the Deadwood Staff. Interestingly, Kalibarr acknowledged that a kingdom needed a strong leader, but he was not considered a good king.After he got the Deadwood Staff., everyone, even the necromancers, hated and dreaded him at once. Powers and abilities Kalibarr was a very powerful necromancer who posed a serious threat to Axeoth's world. When Gauldoth found it Kalibarr, he was very weak, There was hardly anything left of his former power. However, after activating the power points, Gauldoth was the only one of the necromancers who could get close to his enormous power. Everyone was afraid of Kalibarr, even his disciple looked worried about his strong master. He was thin, but he had great physical strength. Kalibarr had a high level of necromancy, he was able to create his own ghosts and vampires. He was also able to curse concrete masses, poison with magic. With the Deadwood Staff, he can use the Hand of Death, a powerfull killer necromancer spell. After Gauldoth turned against him, Kalibarr created his own undead army to kill his disciple. Kalibarr even had some sense of strategy, but this feature was negligible. And his strongest ability is the Unholy Breath. An extremely powerful and evil spell, because it is invisible, cannot be heard and has no protection against it. The ability sign is a brightly shining star that will fully illuminate the night. The mere existence of the victim causes enormous pain. After that, the victim's skin melts like a candle at a nearby fire. Trivia *Kalibarr is very similar to Voldemort in a few things. *It is not known that Kalibarr had already prepared his plan with the Death God before the Reckoning. Category:Liches Category:Nihilists Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Master of Hero